now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Matthew
'Nicknames' Mace, Son, Will, or Matthew 'Early Life' Mason was born to a teenage mother who wasn't ready to raise a kid and her family didn't want to do it either. Mason was adopted by Lilian Matthew and Daryl Todd. But in the grand scheme of five boys he's the oldest child. Mason's father isn't really in the picture. Hasn't been since the boys were babies. Simply because Lilian and Daryl couldn't make it work after Mason was adopted. They'd been on the same page as each other to that point. Actually Daryl suggested adopting Mason. Mason doesn't understand and tries not to worry about it. Mason sort of worries that it's his fault that Daryl and Lilian broke up. Instead he played around with his brothers. Lilian had to deal with raising five boys at the same time. Two of them were identical. So there were discipline issues. Well until Uncle Blaine stepped in. Mason liked his uncle Blaine. Mason and his brothers have different personalities. Mason likes books. He's always read different books. They allow him to get into different worlds. 'Ranch Life' Mason has always helped out around the Ranch since he was old enough to do so. It's become his family business as much as it's the Braddock's. Of course he was totally envious of Scarlett Braddock when she got to go do Thor with the horses. The flip-side is that Tom Hiddleston does come to the Ranch to visit. There is a little hero-worship going on. Mason and his brothers get along famously and help each other out. They sometimes also cover for each other, but mom always finds out. Especially if she gets that call from the police station. Mason and his brothers go to college. The quads all share a room with Mason being right next door. The brothers stick together and drag each other into sports. Dean, James, and Mason do both lacrosse and marching band while Morgan and Jeffry do football, lacrosse, and baseball. Lilian has been to every game they play at. The boys want to support their mother and take care of her. She's been really good. Mason is more of the dreamer of the boys. When the boys aren't at school they're at the Ranch. They're there to help. Especially after Andy's fits where he's attacked the Ranch. They're there to patch it back up and make it better. Dean's been working with the horses more. You never know when another movie deal could come up. 'Personal Life' Mason was the son of teenage mother that didn't want to raise him and neither did her family. He's the oldest child of five boys. Mason's mother is Lilian Matthew and she's raising the boys on her own. Their father isn't in the picture, but he sometimes shows up. Dean, James, Morgan, and Jeffry's names turn into other names. James Dean, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and James Morgan. Course Lilian spelled Jeffry differently then the actor's but that's what their names break down to. Mason thinks of the quads as full-blooded siblings. HIs parentage is no matter to him. He doesn't even know his mother. Mason likes books and reads when he can. He also has a soft spot for puppies. Out of all the boys Mason is the one who gets in trouble the least. Siblings: James Matthew (Adopted Brother) Dean Matthew (Adopted Brother) Morgan Matthew (Adopted Brother) Jeffry Matthew (Adopted Brother) Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family